Liam MacKay
Liam J. MacKay, also known as Nilesy, is a Content Producer for the Yogscast. On Nilesy's YouTube channel, he is best known for playing The Binding of Isaac and Team Fortress 2. Nilesy started his YouTube channel with hand drawn pictures, and then moved on to video games such as Minecraft and World of Warcraft . He met the Yogscast around the time that they began posting Cataclysm videos on the main channel and joined Kungaloosh Anonymous to raid with them. He soon started making videos for Machinima and soon after, Nilesy joined the Yogscast. He started a series with Sjin called Diamonds In The Rough, in which they attempt to find good adventure maps among ones that are rated poorly, or are undiscovered, and now has done several Minecraft series, mainly modded, such as Tekkit, Evicted!, and Owl Island with Hannah. Yogscast Website Summary Nilesy; entrepreneur and pooling enthusiast. An early adopter in pool float technology, Nilesy started his own business selling portable pools to the dehydrated masses. Nilesy’s Greatest and Best Pools and Pool Accessories is synonymous with quality, excellence and really good cheap pools you should buy one. If Nilesy had any words of advice for fledgling start-up businesses, it would be this: please purchase a portable pool. Long-time friend of the Yogscast, Nilesy is usually found on his channel playing indie games, RPG games, roguelikes, or being weirdly good at workplace sims. Does lots of co-ops with Hannah because she is his good bud (and also one of the few to actually purchase a portable pool). Trivia *Nilesy has a cat named Lyndon *The name "Nilesy" came from the character, Niles Crane from the television show, Frasier *Nilesy's Minecraft skin is based on the character, Dwight Schrute from the American television show, The Office *Nilesy used to work at a call centre *Nilesy used to have a YouTube channel before NilesyRocks called NilesyRawr, which he closed due to partnership restrictions *Nilesy's favourite superhero is the Crimson Bolt *Nilesy's favourite films are Magnolia, Everything is Illuminated, Southland Tales, and Super *Nilesy's favourite television shows are Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, Haruhi Suzumiya, Arrested Development, It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, and Flight of the Conchords *Nilesy is 6 feet 1, inches tall (186 cm) * Nilesy's birthday is on May 8th, 1986 * Nilesy is a fan of Homestuck * Nilesy suffers from social phobia, or anxiety disorder. This is also present in Zoey Proasheck. Quotes * "You shut your mouths you BASTARD KIDS!"﻿ *"Not on my fuckin' watch!" *"You son of a gun!" *"How's your day been?" *"I'm using my sexy cold voice" *"I was lagged... That chicken! I was stuck on the chicken!" *"/tp Nilesy_ Sjin" *"Every pool boy must one day grow up to be a pool man!" *"Shut up, Sjin, ya bampot!" *"I know this place like the back of my watch, and I don't even wear a watch. Know what I'm saying?" *"Flippin' Flippers!" *"Rythian, look, I'm jumping!" *"I made Sips that pool for free! And what did I get? Murdered" *"But, uh...if you hear the pool talking to you, don't tell anyone, got it?" *"Strippin would take his shirt off for £5 if you threw it at him in the street" *"Meanwhile..." *"GOD DAMMIT!" *"There's a thin line between sucking and not" *"NO, don't come down here mister cat! *"I'm a HUUUGE cat" *"Oh, come on!" *"Oh, fuck you!" *"Oh shit!" *"DISASTER!" *"MAKE IT RAIN, BITCH!" *"Madam, I am not a master of the metaphysical" *"Welcome to TF2 with TFMe and TFYou!" *"Ladies room tell me your secrets" * "It's not about the prizes, it's about givin' us your money" * "If you think this is free entertainment your fucking wrong, now pull out your wallets and donate a dollar" * "Bacony bacony bacony" Links *YouTube (1) *YouTube (2) *Twitter *Facebook *Tumblr *Reddit *Subreddit *Twitch *Store *Google+ Gallery YOGSCASTNilesy.png|Nilesy's first Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTNilesy2.png|Nilesy's second Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTNilesy3.png|Nilesy's third Yogscast avatar YOGSCASTNilesy4.png|Nilesy's fourth Yogscast avatar Nilesy.jpg|Nilesy's previous Steam avatar 549063_10150933923820986_93232770_n.jpg|Nilesy's Facebook avatar 556592_10150869401780986_756289968_n.jpg|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar Nilesy's Twitter avatar.png|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar nilesy twitter current.png|Nilesy's previous Twitter avatar Nilesyy.png|Nilesy's first Minecraft skin ProtessionalStrem.png|"Protessional Strem," the name of Panda, Zylus, and his livestream for the Christmas Livestreams Nilsey Cartoon.jpg|Nilsey as he appears in Minecraft Christmas tumblr_mi4r3u1XzX1qeklh4o1_1280.png Screen Shot 2013-02-16 at 01.21.14.png nilesybeingabadassobviously.PNG|Old photo of Nilesy (from approx. 4 years ago) tumblr avatar.PNG|Nilesy's first Tumblr avatar mcniles.jpg|Nilesy brushing his teeth Nilesy.png Nilesy cat ears.png YoungNilesy.jpg|Nilesy when he was younger Category:Yogscast Category:People Category:Nilesy Category:Characters